


A NEW PLACE TO STAY

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Character Bashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Juliette Silverton Bashing, M/M, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Male Slash, Mpreg, Mystery, Physical Abuse, Psychic Violence, Romance, Slash, Wesen Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick termina tudo com Juliette quando a mesma começa a cobrar as coisas que Nick nunca contou a ela. Sean percebe que algo esta errado com a vida de Nick e descobre que Juliette tem agredido seu melhor detetive e corre em defesa do próprio. Com um tempo Nick aprende que pode confiar em seu capitão e os dois começam a ter uma relação séria e Nick fica surpreso ao ser pedido em casamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terminando tudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minha primeira fic da série Grimm sendo postada aqui... espero que vocês gostem...

 

**Capitulo um:**

**Terminando tudo**

 

Nick estava ficando com raiva de tudo que tinha acontecido em sua vida, ele nunca se imaginou que um dia aquilo tudo pudesse ser enfrentado por uma única pessoa, mas ele tinha sido firme e forte e batalhador em suas obrigações. Ele tinha ficado puto da vida quando sua Tia Marie tinha lhe avisado para terminar com Juliette e agora com mais razão queria ter terminado o namoro com ela desde aquela época, um ano e meio atrás. Ele estava completamente furioso com Juliette por lhe cobrar coisas que não lhe dizem respeito. Ela nem mesmo entenderia o que Nick caçava. Naquela noite em particular Nick fez uma mala pequena, iria sair da casa de Juliette de fininho, ate sumir com suas coisas daquela casa. Monroe tinha feito uma faxina em seu quarto de hospedes e dado uma copia de uma chave para Nick para que ele pudesse entrar sem ter que ficar batendo na porta. Monroe sentia as dores de Nick de longe e não gostou, ele imaginava que Juliette era a pessoa certa para Nick, mas nada daquilo estaria acontecendo com Juliette agindo daquele jeito.

Nick estava ate movendo o trailer de lugar, sabendo que Juliette conhecia o paradeiro dele naquele lugar. Em seu novo lugar, Nick decidiu que não contaria para ninguém ate poder confiar novamente, ele já tinha sido machucado, ele não queria ser machucado de novo. Ele ate mesmo estava procurando uma casa com um porão, onde poderia guardar todas as relíquias que sua Tia lhe tinha deixado, sentia falta dela naqueles momentos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte na delegacia Nick estava refazendo seu relatório a pedido do capitão que não tinha entendido nada. Nick tinha percebido que tinha escrito tudo errado, ficou vermelho de vergonha, digitou rapidamente o relatório e imprimiu, assinou e foi entregar para o capitão quando viu Juliette entrando no setor, ele rapidamente se escondeu na sala de Sean e atrás do sofá onde ninguém veria. Sean olhou sem entender para o comportamento de Nick quando sua porta foi aberta por Juliette.

-Eu gostaria de falar com Nick. –disse a veterinária brava.

-Ele não esta por aqui. –respondeu de mal-humor.

-Se ele aparecer diga que ele precisa me dar explicações! –resmungou e foi embora.

Nick ainda ficou escondido, caso ela voltasse, ate mesmo Sean ficou quieto, ele não precisava conversar com ninguém a respeito do que estava acontecendo. Nick se levantou do chão e entregou a pasta para o capitão.

-Nick o que esta acontecendo? –perguntou Sean.

-Estou terminando com ela, mas não sei como…

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou Sean sem entender.

-Você sabe que eu ia pedir ela em casamento? –desconversou.

-Sim sei, mas…? –incentivou Sean, ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Ela quer que eu conte tudo o que eu faço no trabalho. Ela começou a me agredir…

-Nick porque nunca contou isso antes? –perguntou Sean mortificado em ouvir aquilo de Nick.

-Queria tentar resolver por conta própria, mas não adianta, ela esta sempre em meu pé, querendo saber o que eu ando fazendo quando não atendo os telefonemas dela, mas a verdade é que eu não ligo pra isso, ela não tem direito algum sobre mim. –respondeu frustrado, ele queria chorar naquele momento.

-Ainda esta morando com ela? –perguntou Sean.

-Claro que não, estou morando com Monroe. –respondeu de cabeça baixa.

-Saiba que pode contar comigo para o que precisar Nick. –disse o capitão apertando um ombro de Nick.

-Obrigado. –respondeu Nick se estremecendo, ele não sabia se poderia confiar nos outros, fora Monroe que foi o primeiro a lhe dizer para abandonar Juliette.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Naquela noite Nick foi direto para casa de Monroe depois de um dia cheio de trabalho, ele estava cansado de ter tido um dia puxado. Tinha recebido um monte de mensagens de Juliette, aquilo lhe irritou mais ainda. Resolveu jogar o chip do celular no lixo e foi comprar outro chip e colocou só o telefone de Monroe, ainda precisaria de tempo para adicionar os seus outros contatos. Monroe tinha entendido Nick, afinal o considerava como um irmão que nunca teve. Ele estava feliz de que sua casa agora tinha mais alguém para conversar no dia-a-dia. Estava feliz por ter conhecido Nick em um caso, seu primeiro caso wesen. Monroe estava realmente feliz de ter conhecido Nick, um Grimm que não queria matar ninguém. Naquela noite em particular Monroe cuidou de Nick que ainda sofria.

-Eu troquei de numero do meu celular e também mudei a senha de meus emails, fico feliz de que eu nunca lhe apresentei para Juliette, eu não ia querer que você ficasse com os meus problemas. –disse Nick de repente.

-Fico feliz com isso. –respondeu Monroe puxando Nick para um abraço apertado querendo consolá-lo.

-Eu odeio ela Monroe. Odeio. –disse Nick se permitindo chorar de frustração naquele momento, tinha passado três anos com Juliette para começar a sofrer desse jeito por ela? Ele realmente não queria ter mais nada a ver com ela.

Naquela noite Nick dormiu enrolado nos braços de Monroe onde se sentia protegido. Monroe não se preocupou com nada, sabia que Nick estava sofrendo um monte por causa das coisas que Juliette fez com ele. Ele dava graças a deus por não conhecer Juliette, não sabia o que ele faria se a conhecesse um dia, mas ele não queria conhecer ela.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Sean Renard ficou completamente chocado com as coisas que tinha ouvido de Nick, ele amava o detetive secretamente e não deixaria que Juliette estragasse a vida de Nick dessa maneira, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito, mas não sabia o quê, afinal Nick era hétero e ele era bissexual, mas estava mais inclinado a ter um relacionamento sério com Nick. Ele esperava que Nick pudesse confiar nele.

-Você tão pensativo hoje filho. –disse Elizabeth Lascelles, mãe de Sean.

-Descobri hoje que Juliette a namorada de Nick, começou a agredi-lo, eu não sei o que fazer a respeito, eu amo tanto Nick. –respondeu Sean se sentando em seu sofá.

-Porque não se declara a ele de uma boa vez? –perguntou Elizabeth se sentando ao lado de seu filho.

-Não acho que eu devo. –respondeu com tristeza.

-Deve contar a ele como se sente antes que outra piranha lhe roube o seu bem precioso. –disse beijando a testa de seu filho.

Sean olhou sua mãe e soube que ela tinha razão naquilo tudo, mas ele tinha sentido que Nick não estava preparado para confiar em ninguém de novo, a dor que ele sentiu de Nick era muito profunda ele realmente queria ter tido um futuro com Juliette, mas não ia ser daquela vez.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte Nick acordou e percebeu que tinha dormido nos braços de Monroe, sorriu, Monroe cuidava dele como se ele tivesse dez anos de idade e ele nem se importava, sempre se sentiu sozinho e precisado de carinho de um irmão mais velho. Se levantou com cuidado para não acordar o amigo e foi tomar um banho para mais um dia de trabalho turbulento, ele esperava que Juliette não aparecesse por lá naquele dia, ele não queria armar barraco e não queria contar para ninguém que ele estava simplesmente se separando daquela garotinha mimada. Monroe tinha acordado com o barulho do chuveiro e soube que estava na hora de Nick ir trabalhar e ele estava pronto para pedir sua namorada em casamento, ele tinha muito o que preparar para aquele dia. Nick desceu preparado para o trabalho, passou na cozinha ao sentir o cheiro do café, pegou o copo que Monroe lhe servia.

-Me ligue se Juliette aparecer por lá…

-Monroe, eu realmente queria que você fosse meu irmão de verdade! –interrompeu Nick feliz de que Monroe estava realmente querendo proteger nessas horas também.

-Há um ritual para nos tornamos irmãos. E não acho que você vá querer passar por essas etapas, você vai adquirir os meus poderes de blutbad. –respondeu Monroe apertando um ombro de Nick.

-Ow. Quero permanecer puro, como se fosse um virgem. –disse Nick colocando o copo vazio na pia.

-Me ligue, não importa à hora. –respondeu Monroe para Nick que já estava na porta pronto para ir trabalhar.

Nick saiu de casa onde olhou para os lados atento ele não queria revelar para ninguém onde morava, e queria prevenir um encontro iminente com Juliette, naquele momento queria uma certa distancia entre ela, não queria saber de mais nada sobre ela, sabendo que ela só lhe agrediria mais. No caminho para a delegacia, Nick pensou na sua vida e no que faria para terminar tudo numa boa com Juliette, mas nada vinha a sua mente como uma solução. Tinha chegado na delegacia andando a pé mesmo já que Monroe morava por perto, tinha visto o carro de Juliette no outro lado da rua e soube que ela não lhe deixaria em paz, aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para terminar tudo. Sean Renard chegava naquele momento.

-Nick, precisamos conversar. –disse o capitão.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu se estremecendo.

-É melhor você explicar o que esta acontecendo Nick Burkhardt! –disse Juliette que tinha chegado furiosa.

-Esta tudo acabado entre nós Juliette, é melhor você ir fazer sua vida…

-Isso sim que não, você me pertence! –respondeu resmungando com raiva.

-Nick não te pertence coisa nenhuma, ele não é um objeto! –disse Sean com raiva, sua natureza zauberbiest estava com raiva.

-Estamos há três anos…

-E nesses três anos, você foi uma completa vaca! Você não tem direito algum de me pedir nada, minha tia tinha razão desde o inicio, você não é flor que se cheire. –Nick interrompeu com raiva.

Juliette com raiva partiu para cima de Nick. O mesmo nem percebeu que tinha levado um murro de Juliette. Sean entrou na frente de Nick, ele não deixaria que Juliette machucasse mais Nick, ela não tinha direito algum sobre ele, nem mesmo ele, ele só queria que Nick fosse feliz. Os policiais que chegavam retirou Juliette de perto do capitão que também tinha levado um soco na cara. Capitão fez sinal para que a levasse pra cela. Sean olhou Nick que segurava sua bochecha que tinha começado a inchar.

-Preciso ver Monroe…

-Nick, eu não vou deixar que ninguém mais te machuque, sabe que pode contar comigo, não importa o quê. Mas quero que saiba que eu te amo e sei que você não quer saber dessas coisas agora e eu entendo, só achei que devia saber. –disse o capitão interrompeu Nick.

Nick olhou assustado para o capitão, ele nunca se imaginou que fosse ouvir isso de que o capitão era apaixonado por ele. Nick não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos, deu dois passos para trás, Sean soube que Nick não queria nada, se controlou para não enlouquecer naquele momento.

-Desculpe. –disse Sean resolvendo ele mesmo aquele momento e se afastado e entrando na delegacia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\


	2. Decisões

Nick tinha ido embora para casa de Monroe depois ter levado um soco de Juliette, andou pensativo por entre as calçadas do bairro pensando no que seu capitão tinha lhe contado, ele sabia que tinha magoado o capitão se afastando, mas ele ainda não estava pronto para dar aquele passo em sua vida sem antes ter terminado tudo com Juliette e ter sua mente livre de problemas. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer, dado a natureza que não namorou muito na vida e não sabia de nada a respeito sobre essas coisas em relação ao chamado amor. Ele só sabia que queria ser feliz, mas já não queria mais saber de Juliette.

Monroe estava chegando do mercado quando encontrou Nick muito pensativo chegando em casa, ele tinha visto a bochecha esquerda muito vermelha e marcada, ele sabia que Juliette tinha algo com aquilo, ele nunca deixaria que Nick continuasse a sofrer estando com Juliette.

-Ela te agrediu não foi? –perguntou olhando os olhos verdes de Nick.

-Sim, Monroe, capitão se declarou pra mim, estou com medo. –respondeu abraçando seu amigo apertado.

Monroe só fechou os olhos, já imaginando o que tinha acontecido naquela manha. Ele só queria que Nick fosse um garoto feliz, mesmo Nick já sendo um adulto, mas Monroe tratava Nick como se ainda tivesse na adolescência dado que Nick não sabia de mais nada no mundo. Ele queria proteger Nick de todos que queria se aproveitar da boa vontade dele. Monroe não sabia que o chefe de Nick fosse ser alguém apaixonado por um coração que tinha se partido por uma dama nada convencional. Ele dava graças a Deus por não conhecer Juliette, ele não sabia o que faria se a visse perto de Nick. Monroe abraçou Nick apertado e o levou para dentro de casa, precisavam conversar devagar.

Monroe sabia que teria proteger Nick de todos, ele sabia que teria que conversar com o chefe de Nick a respeito da declaração que tinha feito. Monroe precisava saber das intenções do capitão, ele não deixaria que o capitão machucasse Nick se estiver brincando com seus sentimentos. Nick estava muito pensativo sentado no sofá, Monroe não estava gostando daquilo.

-Nick, sabe que pode me contar o que esta acontecendo, não sabe? -perguntou cuidadosamente para o garoto sentado em seu sofá.

-Sim, eu sei. Monroe pode me ajudar a pegar minhas coisas na casa de Juliette? Agora que ela esta presa, queria resgatar minhas coisas sem ter ela por perto. -respondeu estremecendo.

-Claro que sim Nick…

-Monroe, o que eu faço com o capitão? -perguntou Nick se virando para o amigo.

-Conversarei com ele, quero saber suas intenções com você e Nick creia me, eu não deixarei que ninguém te machuque, não mais. Eu gosto de você como meu irmão de verdade. -respondeu Monroe.

-Também gosto de você como meu irmão Monroe e agradeço por me ajudar. -disse Nick se jogando nos braços de Monroe onde se escondeu de um choro.

-Nick, eu quero que você seja feliz, mas me deixe conversar com o capitão primeiro. -respondeu apertando Nick em seus braços.

-Tudo bem. Acho que vou precisar por gelo na minha bochecha, está começando a arder. -resmungou Nick se afastando de Monroe para ir para a cozinha fazer um saco de gelo.

Monroe sorriu, foi atrás de Nick sabendo que ele acabaria por se machucar ainda mais. Nick não entendia de onde Juliette tirou tanta força para lhe machucar desse jeito. Monroe passou um pedaço de gelo com cuidado na bochecha de Nick. Nick gritou de dor, aquilo realmente doía. Monroe parou um pouco e beijou o rosto de Nick cuidadosamente, ele não queria causar mais dor em seu irmão.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Sean Renard estava completamente arrasado do que tinha acabado de presenciar em sua frente, ele sempre soube que nunca poderia ter Nick, pelo menos Nick agora sabia o que esperar do capitão, mas o mesmo sentia que Nick poderia se afastar para sempre, ou ate mesmo ir embora de Portland, ele não impediria, Nick tinha direito de ir fazer sua vida do modo que ele pretendia. Sean realmente não sabia o que fazer a respeito naquele momento. Sargento Wu entrou com uns relatórios que ele precisava assinar.

-Está tudo bem capitão? -perguntou Wu atento em seu chefe.

-Estou bem, só um pouco cansado e chocado com o que Juliette fez. -respondeu Sean.

-Fiquei sabendo, o que anda acontecendo com ela capitão? -perguntou Wu curioso.

-Eu não sei. Nick disse algo que me intrigou, sua tia Marie Kessler disse que Juliette não é flor que se cheire, pode investigar isso para mim fazendo um favor? -respondeu Sean terminando de assinar os papeis.

-Claro capitão, verei o que encontro sobre Silverton. -respondeu recolhendo os papeis e colocando numa pasta.

-Sargento, me avise se Nick voltar, acredito que ele foi para casa tentar aliviar a dor, só me mantenha informado de quando ele volta. -disse Sean.

-Claro. -respondeu Wu saindo da sala do capitão.

Sean sabia que Nick não voltaria naquele dia. Ele tinha certeza de que Nick vai aproveitar aquele dia para recolher suas coisas da casa de Juliette, mas ele ainda precisava falar com Nick, lhe contar que não pretendia machucá-lo que pretendia protegê-lo de todos. Se sentia frustrado, não era desse jeito que era para ser, ele realmente queria ter freado seus próprios sentimentos sabendo que Nick ainda estava machucado.

\--\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Nick estava feliz quando pode respirar melhor, sua bochecha estava melhor. Monroe ria, mas se divertia ajudando Nick a embrulhar seus pertences da casa de Juliette. Até mesmo mandou um e-mail para sua mãe pedindo que ela mudasse de e-mail que ele estava terminando tudo com Juliette e que sua tia tinha razão em odiar a garota. Seus pertences foram levados para o carro de Nick, naquele momento ele deu adeus para aquela casa.

-Sabe Monroe, tenho vontade de sair de Portland, mas eu não quero ficar sozinho. -disse Nick entrando no carro e dando partida.

-Nick deve fazer o que é melhor para você. -disse Monroe, ele estava chocado, mas aceitaria a decisão de Nick.

-Ainda quer conversar com o capitão? -perguntou Nick.

-Claro que sim, porque não deveria? -perguntou Monroe olhando Nick.

-Eu não sei, tenho medo do que o capitão pode contar. -respondeu se estremecendo.

-Eu sei, mas você precisa ouvir ele, saber de suas intenções Nick, se não for assim você não vai saber se poderá ser feliz de novo. -respondeu Monroe apertando o ombro de Nick.

Tinham chegado em casa, Nick resolveu que voltaria para a delegacia, assim que deixasse seus pertences no porão de Monroe e depois ele olharia o que colocaria no quarto dele. Sua mala Monroe levou todas para o quarto de Nick. Os dois estavam prontos para partir para a delegacia para conversar com o capitão. Nick deixou que Monroe dirigisse daquela vez, afinal se sentia como se fosse cometer um crime.

Na delegacia Sean estava em sua mesa assinando mais papeis quando Wu disse que Nick tinha chegado, mas que não vinha sozinho. Sean sabia quem era o homem ao lado de Nick, sabia que o mesmo queria falar com ele, seu olhar lhe dizia tudo. Nick cumprimentou o parceiro e depois se afastou, sabendo que Monroe não o deixaria de fora da conversa com seu capitão, ele queria que Nick pudesse ouvir as intenções de Sean. Os dois entraram juntos na sala de Renard, o mesmo tinha parado de assinar os papeis, foi até a porta e entregou ao Sargento Wu, depois fechou a porta e fechou as cortinas, queria ter privacidade para conversar com eles.

-Quais suas intenções para meu irmão? -perguntou Monroe direto no ponto.

-Irmão? Ok, olha isso pode ser um pouco chocante, mas sempre fui apaixonado por Nick desde que assumi a chefia. -Respondeu se sentando em sua cadeira e os visitantes no sofá perto da janela.

-Considero Monroe como meu irmão e ele também. -respondeu Nick se estremecendo, desviou o olhar.

Sean se levantou e se ajoelhou em frente a Nick, pegou uma das mãos de Nick.

-Nick eu nunca te machucaria, nunca me permitiria a tal coisa. Eu sei que você é um Grimm e sei que você odeia hexenbiest. Tudo o que eu quero é que você saiba que eu irei protegê-lo de tudo e de todos…

-Você é uma criatura? -perguntou Nick se estremecendo mais, com medo.

-Sim sou, sou um zauberbiest filho de uma hexenbiest com um humano, por isso quase não me transformo. -respondeu Sean apertando a mão que por incrível Nick não tinha retirado.

-Então você só quer proteger Nick? -perguntou Monroe confuso.

-Sim, sei que é precipitado Nick, mas sempre te amei e sempre soube que não teria chance alguma, no fundo sempre sonhei outra reação sua, mas eu entendo sua relutância em aceitar algo e ainda mais de um homem, seu chefe e um wesen. Eu só queria poder ser feliz um dia. Cresci sofrendo por algo que não podia ser. E meu pai, meu próprio pai me quer morto. -contou Sean ainda ajoelhado em frente a Nick, ele queria que o outro soubesse sua historia completa.

-Porque esta me contando isso? -perguntou Nick sem entender.

-Eu não sei, minha mãe disse que eu devia conquistá-lo, mas sei que não vale a pena, mas pelo menos eu tentei. -respondeu Sean soltando a mão de Nick.

Monroe percebeu que Sean Renard estava sendo completamente sincero no que contava sobre sua família e seu pai. Tinha percebido que até mesmo o amor sincero que o mesmo professava era tão puro e verdadeiro. Olhou Nick e acenou com cumplicidade Nick tinha entendido aquilo, antes de entrarem na delegacia, Monroe lhe disse que quando acenaria era porque o capitão foi sincero no que dizia e ele estava com medo naquele momento. Sean não entendeu o aceno do Blutbad, mas deixaria que os dois fossem embora, sabia que a conversa estava por terminada, se levantou do chão com o coração partido. Nick tinha visto a dor do capitão quando ele voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira.

-Eu… eu quero ter um tempo para pensar…

-Tem todo o tempo do mundo Nick, não estou te prendendo a nada, no fundo sempre soube que ficaria sozinho no mundo. Sei que conhece Adalind Schade, ela foi uma amante minha, ela me tirou algo que sempre quis e nem isso poderei ter mais. Sempre te protegerei onde quer que vá Nick. -respondeu Sean.

-O que? -perguntou Nick confuso.

-Adalind foi paga para matar sua tia Marie e ela ainda conseguiu me seduzir Nick, ficou grávida de uma filha minha e ela vendeu para realeza. Vendeu para meu próprio pai. Sim sou um príncipe, um bastardo que meu pai teve fora do casamento. -respondeu cruzando os dedos por cima da mesa.

Nick tinha ouvido a historia do capitão atentamente, aquele homem tinha sofrido muito mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Sem contar que era apaixonado por ele, e ele nem sabia o que fazer, sua rejeição parecia que matava o capitão a cada minuto, ele tinha medo de tudo, mas naquele momento ele queria tentar ser feliz. Se levantou do sofá e foi até o capitão que olhava Nick sem entender. Nick se sentou no colo do capitão com cuidado, abraçou o capitão apertado, sentia medo pelo homem. Sean abraçou Nick de volta com cuidado, não queria machucar Nick mais do que ele já estava.

-Iremos devagar verdade? -perguntou Nick se estremecendo no colo de Sean.

-Claro que sim Nick, não quero machucá-lo, te amo demais para fazer alguma maldade. -respondeu Sean acariciando as costas de Nick que ainda se estremecia.

Nick ainda permaneceu deitado no ombro do capitão, os dois tinham ficado quietos apreciando o abraço confortável um do outro. Monroe sorriu, sabendo que Nick seria bem protegido pelo capitão Renard, ele esperaria que o outro fosse realmente verdadeiro em seus sentimentos. Resolveu deixar os dois sozinhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capitulo pronto espero que gostem… vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!  
> Enfim estou voltando a realidade do mundo das fics, espero que gostem do capitulo e comentem, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!
> 
> Até breve!


	3. Se conhecendo

Nick ainda permaneceu deitado no ombro do capitão quando sentiu Monroe cutucar seu bolso pegando a chave do carro. Nick sabia que Monroe deixaria ele sozinho com o capitão. Sean viu o blutbad indo embora deixando Nick com ele. O mais jovem se estremeceu em ser deixado sozinho com o capitão.

 

-Nunca te machucaria. Venha vamos sentar no sofá e você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa que quiser saber. -disse o capitão beijando a testa de Nick.

 

-Ainda estou assustado, nunca tive um homem apaixonado por mim, é como se fosse proibido. -resmungou Nick se sentando ao lado do capitão no sofá.

 

Sean sorriu para o resmungo de Nick, sabia que o outro ainda estava frustrado com as coisas acontecendo tão rápido em sua vida, ele esperava que nada de ruim acontecesse quando estivesse com Nick. Os dois ficaram sentados bem juntos, capitão ficou confortável acariciando as costas de Nick, tentando aliviar o estremecimento de Nick.

 

-Tudo bem Nick? -perguntou Sean ao sentir Nick calmo.

 

-Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão bom capitão. -disse Nick relaxado, tinha percebido que o capitão não tinha intenções ruins.

 

-Minha mãe me ensinou que devo ser carinhoso com quem me relaciono. A verdade Nick é que você é meu primeiro. O primeiro em que digo algo que nunca revelei para mais ninguém, minha mãe sempre me protegeu e descobriu as intenções de meus antigos namorados e namoradas. –respondeu Sean.

 

-Juliette foi minha única namorada de verdade, no começo eu não queria ouvir minha tia, mas agora ela tem razão nisso. –respondeu se estremecendo, sentia falta de sua tia, ela tinha sumido, fingindo sua própria morte.

 

-Saiba que pedi para o Sargento Wu investigar Juliette, a força dela não é normal Nick. –disse Sean acariciando as costas de Nick.

 

-Acha que ela pode ser algum wesen? –perguntou Nick se afastando um pouco do capitão.

 

-Eu não sei, mas vamos descobrir. Agora acho que devemos ir trabalhar, não queremos levantar suspeitas em nós ainda não é? –respondeu se levantando do sofá.

 

-Você pretende contar a eles no futuro se der certo nossa relação? –perguntou se estremecendo mais um pouco.

 

-Só se você quiser, mas eu quero que o mundo saiba que você é só meu. E não estou te tratando como um objeto, minha natureza wesen que age desse jeito, quero que saiba que não pretendo te prender a mim. Só seremos amarrados por meio de casamento. Tenho tantas coisas para te contar, eu quero que você me conheça antes de dar esse passo grande. –respondeu Sean que estendeu a mão para que Nick se levantasse do sofá.

 

-Podemos conversar depois do expediente. –respondeu Nick abraçando o capitão, ele queria guardar aquele abraço quente, sentir que o capitão estava lá para ele naquele dia.

 

-Ok, espero você aqui as nove da noite. –disse acariciando o rosto de Nick, o mesmo tinha se afastado.

 

-Ainda dói. –resmungou acariciando a bochecha machucada.

 

-Posso? –perguntou com cuidado.

 

Nick assentiu. Sean se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Nick com carinho, mas com um toque de seus poderes de zauberbiest, ele tinha sorte em ser um tipo de zauberbiest, um que pode curar as feridas de seu amado. Nick sentiu um formigamento em sua bochecha lastimada, mas logo depois não sentiu mais dor alguma. Sean se afastou e beijou a testa de Nick.

 

-O que foi isso? –perguntou Nick sem entender.

 

-Isso foi um dos poderes que eu tenho. –respondeu Sean sorrindo para Nick.

 

-E você? –perguntou acariciando a bochecha vermelha do capitão.

 

-Estou bem… -respondia o capitão, mas ele sentiu Nick beijar sua bochecha vermelha, segurou Nick pela cintura ao perceber que o outro estava na ponta de seus pés e poderia cair.

 

Sua criatura wesen ronronou de prazer ao sentir o carinho de Nick em sua bochecha. Sean sabia que teria que contar muitas coisas para Nick, coisas que zauberbiest poderia fazer. Ele não sabia como Nick poderia levar isso, mas esperava que eles pudessem viver juntos e ter uma família própria. Sean sentiu sua bochecha sendo aliviada, ele nunca imaginou que um Grimm também teria esses poderes. Sean tinha certeza de que Nick não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, se afastou com cuidado, não queria assustar o pequeno Grimm.

 

-Obrigado, não sabia que tinha esses poderes. –disse tocando sua bochecha que nem ardia mais.

 

-Eu não sabia, tia Marie teria me dito. –respondeu triste, ele sentia falta de sua tia.

 

-Ela forjou sua morte? –perguntou Sean com cuidado.

 

-Sim, ela disse que precisava encontrar alguém, mas não me disse quem era. Ela estava estranha quando me disse que iria embora de Portland e do país. –respondeu se escondendo no peito de Sean.

 

-Verei se posso ser de utilidade, se eu encontrar alguma coisa lhe direi. –disse o capitão beijando a testa de seu amado.

 

-Obrigado. –disse Nick envergonhado.

 

-Conversamos mais tarde ok. –respondeu o capitão beijando a testa de Nick mais uma vez.

 

-Ok.

 

Nick saiu da sala do capitão completamente renovado e feliz, mas não deixou que ninguém soubesse dessas coisas, só lhe dizia respeito. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que o capitão fosse ser um homem honrado e cavalheiro, ele tinha certeza de que estava se apaixonando pelo capitão. Ele queria tentar ser feliz com o capitão, disso não tinha duvidas de que queria. Sentou em sua mesa e redigiu os relatórios que ficou faltando para arquivar, ele queria ficar totalmente livre naquela noite, queria conhecer mais o seu capitão. Hank também estava fazendo sua parte no relatório, ele não tinha percebido que Nick tinha um sorriso no rosto depois de ter saído da sala do capitão.

 

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

 

Na cela Juliette pensa em tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Nick. Ela não sabia que a tia de Nick tinha tido a ele que ela não prestava, ainda não entendia como isso pode acontecer. Ela estava sozinha em sua cela pensativa, ela não percebeu um homem a olhando firmemente. O homem percebeu que algo estava errado com Juliette e saiu rapidamente sem fazer barulho.

 

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

 

Nick viu Monroe entrar no setor confuso.

 

-Algo errado Monroe? –perguntou Nick aflito ao ver seu amigo daquele jeito.

 

-Venha, precisamos conversar com o capitão. –respondeu e foi em direção da sala do capitão.

 

Sean tinha aberto suas cortinas depois que Nick deixou a sala. Ele percebeu que Monroe estava estranho, algo tinha acontecido naquele meio tempo em que ele tinha sido deixado sozinho com Nick. Deixou que os dois entrassem na sala e fechasse a cortina.

 

-Eu resolvi ir ver Juliette, mas ela não me viu Nick, fique calmo…

 

-Porque? –perguntou estremecendo de medo.

 

-Eu precisava saber de onde ela tirou essa força bruta pra te machucar e Nick ela é uma hexenbiest adormecida, agora seja sincero comigo, alguma vez ela te morder no lóbulo esquerdo? –perguntou Monroe aflito, ele só queria proteger Nick.

 

-Não! Eu não gosto disso! Ela nunca me morder. –respondeu ainda tremendo.

 

Sean foi ver a orelha de Nick, nada tinha marcado ali, olhou na outra orelha e nada, ele ainda não entendia do que o blutbad estava falando, mas depois estremeceu ao se lembrar do jeito que Juliette falou com Nick.

 

-Nick, me permite te morder e tirar o veneno dela? –perguntou Sean acariciando as costas de Nick para que ele se acalmasse.

 

-Eh, veneno? O que esta acontecendo? –perguntou Nick nervoso.

 

-Lembra do que Juliette disse antes de você levar um soco? Ela disse você lhe pertence! Eu nunca reivindicaria alguém sem seu consentimento. Nós nunca poderíamos ser feliz se Monroe não tivesse descoberto isso. –respondeu Sean abraçando Nick para consolá-lo.

 

-Ela me queria prender ao lado dela pra sempre? –perguntou Nick incrédulo, sem poder acreditar que nesses três anos que tinha vivido com Juliette ela agiu dessa forma.

 

-Sim. –respondeu Sean, ele abraçou o Grimm apertado.

 

Nick estremeceu, ele não podia acreditar que Juliette poderia ter reivindicado ele sem o consentimento dele, ele esperava que Sean poderia livrar aquilo dele, ele não queria mais nada vindo de Juliette, só lhe trouxe mais desgraças. Sean abraçou Nick com carinho, amava ao pequeno Grimm, puxou para o sofá, ainda precisava conversar saber se Juliette realmente marcou Nick em algum lugar, de algum modo ela marcou Nick. Monroe continuou cheirando Nick para descobrir mais alguma coisa.

 

-Acho que vocês precisam ir o mais rápido possível antes que algo pior aconteça com você Nick. –disse Monroe se transformando no lobo ao sentir o cheiro de Juliette vindo do peito.

 

-Ela me mordeu? –perguntou Nick assustado com o olhar de Monroe.

 

-Sim, em seu peito! Ela escolheu a pior de todas as marcações! –respondeu Monroe irritado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capitulo espero que vocês gostem! Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.
> 
> Ate breve.


End file.
